The Spider's Quest
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Natasha goes on a quest that could determine the fate of Earth. Too bad the rest of the Avengers aren't exactly helpful. Will Natasha find her missing object before it's too late? Is it all just a new plan from Loki to destroy the brave heroes ? Steve is now an Internet addict?
1. Butlers, Whiskey , and Black Widows

_**Disclaimer : Al characters belong to Marvel.**_

_**So this is my first comedy fic! It won't be a long story , maybe just 5-6 chapters.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it :D!**_

* * *

Two hours.

She had been looking for TWO HOURS, without any results.

_'Stark.'_

She bet S.H.I.E.L.D's entire fortune that it had been him. That childish prank screamed his name out loud.  
_  
'I'll break his arm.'_ Natasha thought, kicking the door of her room open _'But that will beafter I get **it** back… Stark will regret the day his father decided to woo his mother.'_

Natasha found Tony in his bar. He was drinking directly from a bottle of whiskey. Judging by his red nose and untidy clothes, he had been drinking more than a recently unemployed man.  
_  
'Well, that's an advantage.'_ the Black Widow though, smiling slyly _'Everyone knows that children and drunks always speak the truth. But if he refuses, I can always force it out of him with some more violent methods.'_

Tony smiled at her rather stupidly; that was the only word Natasha could use to describe his smile. Despite her visible annoyance, Tony seemed not to notice the bad mood of Natasha at all.

"Wow! I'll be dammed! Isn't this the sexiest redhead russian lady you've ever seen , Jarvis? " Tony exclaimed , winking at Natasha and rising the whiskey bottle." A toast for you! From Russia with love, babe. "

"Sir, I do not think that's the correct way to talk to your guest. " Jarvis said "Especially if that certain guest is a skilled assassin with a short temper for your flirting. Or should I say , _drunk insinuations_? Think about what Miss Potts would say if she saw you acting like this… She wouldn't be surprised or disappointed, but she will definitely would be angry."

"What are you babbling about, you over-developed calculator? Chill! It's not as if this sexy lady was Natasha , the hawk's girl." Tony laughed, but after looking at Natasha one more time, his smiled slowly evaporated." Haha..hah… Oh, fuck."

Natasha rolled her eyes. What was the reason she was living with that idiot again?

"Well, whatever." Tony said, shrugging and turning his back on Natasha as he took another sip from the bottle. "You're still sexy."

"The only sexy thing will be the broken bone I'll give you if you don't tell me where you put **_it_**. NOW!" The assassin threatened with a cold voice.

Tony frowned and scratched his head.

"Natasha, are you drunk? " He asked "Yeah, you definitely are. Jarvis, I think our guest is a little bit confused ... Escort her back to her room and give her some coffee with lemon. That'll cure her drunkness. And don' start lecturing me about how that word doesn't exist. I like it so I'll use it and you can't stop me. "

But Jarvis apologized saying that he would gladly accompany Natasha back to her room, but that it was impossible. When Tony asked why the hell he couldn't, Jarvis explained:

"I'm just an artificial intelligence, sir. I have a large capacity, a remarkable charisma and admirable humility, but I have neither legs nor a physical body. So I'm afraid that while the circumstances remain so, I cannot accompany any woman to her room. "

"Wow, well that's depressing. For you, at least. " Tony said, taking another sip of his drink. "Damn, this whiskey is like heaven in a bottle! ... Hey, look Jarvis! A sexy redheaded russian walked into my tower! Quick, call the fire department, because I'm getting so hot I'm catching fire!"

"I have no time for this crap. "Natasha said, tired of Tony's nonsense.

Without any warning, Natasha snatched away the bottle of whiskey from Tony's hand and sent it flying across the other side of the room. Then, she quickly grabbed Tony's arm and twisted it on his back, forcing Tony to crash his face against the bar.

Tony groaned in pain.

"Ow! I like them rough, but this is ridiculous ... "

"Shut up Stark, and tell me where is _**it**_! "Natasha demanded, twisting Tony's arm even more tightly

"Where's what?!" Tony asked, honestly surprised and confused "Start making some sense, woman! Jarvis, I won't get angry if you help me, you know!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not programmed to intervene in fights between the human's genders. "

"Damn, now I know I can always rely on you. Thanks a lot, _'friend' _"

"It's a pleasure, sir."

Natasha didn't believe in Tony's innocence for even a second , and insisted again, this time with more aggressiveness than before.

"Stop pretending, Stark. I know it was you who took it! "Natasha roared. "You have two options : the easy one , in which you give me back what belongs to me and I don't throw you out by the window, or the hard one, where I'll have to explain Potts why she'll never see his drunken and immature boyfriend ever again . So which one will be?"

"You're insane Romanoff! Besides, that megalomaniac god already threw me out of the window and it didn't exactly work, remember? "Answered Tony, struggling to escape from the woman's grip " And whatever you are looking for, I don't have it! Did you lose your common sense or something? Don't worry in that case, because all women lose that once every month…"

"Wrong answer, philanthropist and millionaire moron." Replied Natasha.

"No, wait! I'm telling you the truth, you crazy spider! I've been here on my bar for the last three hours! Or maybe it's been three days already? I don't know, I can't remember clearly, my memories are confucious. "

"I think the word you're looking for is_ confusing_, sir." Corrected Jarvis.

"You just love to point out my mistakes, don't you Jarivs ? " Tony said "Smart -ass computer…"

"Well, everything resemblances it's owner. Or creator, in this case "Jarvis answered quite cockily, as always. Then he said to Natasha "Miss Romanoff, may I ask what is that you seek? Maybe , If it is ok with you, I could help."

Natasha relaxed a little and bit her lip. Jarvis seemed to be more prudent (if not smarter) than Tony, but he, or it or however Jarvis should be addressed, still was Strak's creation, and therefore, she knew it was best not to give too many details about her missing object.

_'Also, if Stark is actually innocent and finds out what I've lost, he won't let me forget this incident for the rest of my life.'_ Natasha thought _'He'll make sure I become S.H.I.E.L.D's laughing stock!'_

She was determined not to let that happen. NEVER.

"It's ... something very valuable to me,." Natasha said, finally letting go of Tony. "It's just, something I hold very dear…"

"Aw, isn't that sweet. Stop, Natasha, your giving me diabetes." Tony scoffed, with an overly dramatic and mocking voice.

Natasha silenced him with a kick to the stomach.

"And how long has this object been missing, miss Romanoff?" Jarvis asked.

"Since this morning, after I returned from the mission Fury assigned me and Clint."

"Yeah , sure. A _'mission ' _" Tony mocked, , without having the decency to shut up " Is that how you and the hawk call your ... '_ romantic meetings'_? Pepper and I just prefer to call them se…"

"Thank you, sir. That's enough information for a lifetime. –"Jarvis interrupted just in time, for the relief of Natasha "Well, miss Romanoff, I can assure you that master Tony speaks the truth. He indeed hasn't left the bar in the last three days, so he's innocent. He is drunk, but still innocent."

"But then ,who ...?- "Natasha wondered, trying to find out who was the theft.

"I'm afraid I don't know that answer, miss. My security's cameras system broke down when master Tony thought it would be hilarious to answer the call of nature in my main circuits ." Jarvis explained, his voice not free of reproach.

"Do not be so whiny, Jarvis. It was fun! "Added Tony.

"Then I'm afraid your meaning of fun is very different from the one you programmed in my database, sir."

"Of course, blame me of all your flaws... "

Natasha had heard enough of Stark and his sarcastic butler computer, and decided to go and search her lost object outside the Stark Tower .

But where should she start looking?.

"Miss Romanoff, as an apology for the behavior of master Tony, allow me to give you some more information I forgot to tell you before." Jarvis said affably "This morning, while you were out on your mission, Mr. Banner came to discuss some matters of science with master Tony, but he left as soon as he realized that the only thing master Tony wanted to talk about were alcohol, women and other matters of questionable moral."

"Holy shit! Bruce was here this morning? "Tony asked, very surprised " I don't remember that at all !"

"That's because in your state, I'm amazed you are able to remember your own name" Natasha snapped.

She thanked Jarvis for the help and decided it was time to leave. As she walked through the door, she came across with no one else than Pepper Potts.

Natasha greeted the blond woman, and warned her that Tony had spent a very good time the last three days with a lady. But what Natasha didn't specified was the fact of that certain lady being Miss Whiskey Bottle.

"Hey Jarvis, the redheaded russian is gone, but now I have a sexy blonde in her place. Must be my lucky day! " Was what Tony said when Pepper entered the apartment. The only answer Natasha heard from Pepper was a loud slap.

But Natasha had wasted enough time! She had a difficult search to continue. And her next destination could only be the person who had been in Stark's apartment earlier that morning:

Bruce Banner.

Natasha could only wish that Bruce wasn't in such a bad mood that day…

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. The Cybernetic Soldier

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel.**_

_** Thanks to ADdude and Lexicon04 for commenting in the past chapters. Glad you liked Jarvis, haha. He will appear again in the next chapter :D**_

* * *

Natasha, looked and looked all over the city for Bruce.

She went to places where she thought it would be more probable to find a bipolar guy with anger problems. But she didn't find Bruce in neither the AA nor the academy of entrepreneurs

Tired of her unsuccessful search, Natasha decided it would be better to take a break and clear her mind.

She stopped at a restaurant literally called _'The only restaurant left in the city after the attack of Loki and the Chitauri'. _Because... it indeed was the the only restaurant left in the city after the attack of Loki and the Chitauri.

After admiring that remarkable sign of creativity that the owners of the establishment clearly had, Natasha ended up ordering a coffee.

The waiter glanced at her quite naughtily. But Natasha ignored the cretin.  
It seemed that Loki's attack had not only transformed New York into a restaurant-less city, but also in a paradise for cretins.

At least, she thought, the king of cretins himself was once again in Asgard, and he would never return to Earth again. Thor had promised her and the rest of the Avengers he would make sure of that. Then again, Thor always fell for Loki's tricks, so... yeah, Loki would be back, eventually.

But at that moment, that was the least of her worries. Natasha's priorities still were to find her lost object. She had to find it soon, but in order to do that, she had to find Bruce first, who had proven to be more difficult to find than Fury's good humor whenever Stark was around.

"How can a man who transforms into a gigantic, raging green beast at least twice a day be so hard to find? "Natasha sighed, resting her chin on one hand. "I mean, it's not as if many people could do that!"

Although considering that in the past few weeks she had met a thunder god who wore a cape made from his mother's drapes ;and a soldier from the 30's who fought his battles while wearing blue pantyhose, another Hulk roaming the Earth didn't sound all that improbable

"Damn." Natasha said, while taking a sip of her coffee "I live in an insane- "

"World, the world is now upside down. I miss the good old days, when sugar didn't come in the form of cubes. Why cubes? They remind me of the Tesseract. # Ewcubes # Nostalgic. Tweet"

" Steve?"

Natasha turned around, recognizing that old fashioned voice. She had been so focused on her own problems and thoughts that she didn't notice the presence of his partner until that moment, despite the fact Steve was sitting on the table next to hers.

Steve was holding a cell phone so close to his face that it actually touched his nose. His eyes were also a little reddish, and he didn't bother to took them off the screen,not even after hearing Natasha's greeting.

Seeing that the old-fashioned soldier was too busy typing, Natasha decided to get up and sit beside him in the same table. She tried getting his attention by snapping her fingers several times , but with poor results.

"Reality to Rogers, do you copy? Hello! Is there still some intelligence inside that frozen brain?" Natasha said ,as she gave some noogies to Steve on his forehead.

"Oh, hi Natasha." Steve finally answered, his voice sounding gentle but monotonous "I saw you before, and I really wanted to say hello, but I was too busy talking with the blue bird. I do not quite understand how it works, but I love it. I love it even more than wireless radio. #Cooltech #Besthingever. Tweet."  
_  
'Who the hell gave him that phone?' _Natasha thought, but she quickly figured it out. _'Stark. Damn you.'_

"Rogers, for how long exactly have you been typing in that thing?" Natasha asked , with honest curiosity and concern.

Steve looked up for a split second, sticking out his tongue, as if that helped him to think better.

"Not that long, to be honest. " He said, shrugging "Just like ,two or three days. #EternalBattery #Noteventired. Tweet."

Well, that was just wonderful. A cell phone with everlasting battery . Just what the gullible and innocent Steve needed to fit in the modern society. Tony must have been very drunk (or should have been very stupid) when he decided to do something so irresponsible.

"Well Steve, you are gonna fit just great, I can't deny that." Natasha accepted. Having nothing to lose , she decided to ask Steve that if by any chance he had seen Bruce recently.

"Yes. Well, not really... Not in person, I mean. But I talked to him a couple of hours ago through this unique medium that Thor calls _'The Book of Faces'_... " Steve explained, finally separating his eyes from the screen. "I wrote something in his wall, actually... A wall. I still can't believe a whole wall fits inside this cell phone! The XXI century makes as much sense as my motivations when I joined the army! #SoConfused #MissGoodOl'times. Tweet."

"Concentrate, Rogers, we are dealing with something very important here! And stop talking like that. It's annoying and idiotic. "Ordered Natasha, starting to lose her patient "I must find Banner as quickly as possible. He may be the only one who knows where I can find that which I lost."

"And what did you lose?"

"That which I can't find!"

"Oh, of course, " said Steve, and listening to his honorable sense of duty, he promised Natasha he would help her on her quest.

Now ,Natasha had an old-fashioned, internet addict solider as her faithful follower!

She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

"At least you'll be more useful than Stark. That's not so hard to achieve, but I'll guess you do" Natasha said.

" Excellent! I'll have to update my status, then. " Steve announced, starting to type _" 'Captain America and Black Widow together on an adventure! Wish us luck, you guys!'_"

Natasha looked at him reproachfully.

"That was totally unnecessary, Steve."

"Yeah, I know... But look! Coulson and Thor already liked my status! Thor commented, and he says he shall join us on this fierce quest once he finishes his date with Jane in the Pop Tarts' House!"

"Those are the best news I've had on this glorious day." Natasha said sarcastically. –"But we can't stay here sitting on our asses waiting for him. So tell me Rogers, do you know where Bruce is or not?"

Steve raised his eyebrows, remembering his mission. He looked through his cell phone and snapped his fingers when he finnaly found the information Natasha wanted.

"According to his latest status, Bruce is in a small residential area a couple of miles away from here. And..Oh no! He also says that Loki has returned!"

Steve decided to read the whole status to Natasha, exactly as it was written.

'_Oh uh, guys.I'm losing patience here ... I think ...I'm going to... Transform really so-GAAAHH, HULK DESTROYS PUNY GOD AND HIS NEW WEAPON!'_

"A new weapon?!" Natasha hissed. "Loki, that megalomaniac freak! He is the one who stole it. I should have known!"

Steve shared her anger.

"Oh no, Natasha. Bruce needs...! Wait, let me like it first. There! Now ,where was I ? Oh yeah...! Oh no, Natasha, Bruce needs our help." Steve exclaimed, alarmed.

"You just had to point out the obvious, uh? But in any case, you better be ready to kick some asgardian ass, Rogers!" Natasha ordered.

"I always am! "Steve announced "That didn't sound gay, did it?"

The two avengers then proceeded to leave the restaurant quite heroically, leaving a couple of dollars on the table to pay the check ,but they left no tip for the cretin waiter, courtesy of Natasha.

They were soon running in the streets. Steve had forgotten to put his suit on the restaurant, so he had to put it on there, right in the middle of the street. Some people walking by called him indecent, but when duty called , a hero had no time for social rules.

"Speaking of social things, I almost forgot! " Steve said, pulling out his cell phone again, starting to type in both the Book of Faces and in the blue bird the same message "Avengers, Assamble ! #LokiAttacks #Again #SoOriginal .Tweet."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Loki's Plan

_**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait.**_

_**By the way, I said Jarvis would appear in this episode, but I didn't find a way for him to fit :/**_

_**So sorry, but I promise he will be back in chapter 4 (for real) **_

* * *

By the time Natasha and Steve arrived at their destination, they found nothing but a complete disaster. There were several homes destroyed and people running and screaming like stampeding animals ,all while Loki and Hulk were fighting.

"Natasha, this is very serious! " Steve exclaimed, really alarmed.

" Yeah, no shit, Captain Obvious! We must stop this chaos before those two idiots end up destroying all of New York! "Collaborated Natasha.

"What? No, not that! There's no internet coverage in this area! How am I supposed to update my status now? How?! #DESPERATE!"

Steve was so upset that his eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his face, but Natasha returned some sense to him with a strong but well-deserved slap.

"Captain, if you have another of these panic attacks again, I swear I'll take that damn cell phone and destroy it with a bazooka." Warned Natasha, very seriously.

"Yes, yes. I ... I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I get a little carried away with technology, that's all. Wow, I never thought that a blue bird would be such a bad influence. "Steve apologized, scratching his neck.

"And this is why people from the 40's should only use radios and never cell phones" Natasha said with a sigh.

A second later, Hulk went flying after receiving a full attack from Loki, and landed in the middle of the other two heroes. He didn't crush them by the distance of a hair.

" #SURPRISED. " Steve exclaimed, but inmediately went to his fallen partner side to check if he was OK.

Hulk was still conscious but dazed, and had all his stomach covered with ice.

"Ugh, Hulk feels like a snowman ... "growled the green giant, quite confused, while the Captain and the Black Widow helped him sit up. " And Hulk hates the snow. Gives him flu."

"Don't worry, big guy, we've come to help. "Said Natasha. _'Well, actually I only came here to take back my stolen property from Loki's hands. I'll teach the god of loons what happens when you messes with Black Widows.'_

"Captain, stay here with Hulk until he recovers some more . I'll go and get that bastard." Natasha decisively ordered, crunching her knuckles and preparing for battle.

"Understood, but be careful. I'll join you as quickly as possible." Steve said "That if Hulk doesn't have one of his sudden rage attacks. #HEISBIPOLAR. -

"Hulk is not bipolar. "Replied the giant hero "Hulk just has a flexible humor."

Natasha left the boys in their discussion and ran towards Loki. He would pay for the all the chaos he had caused. He would also pay for hurting Hulk, but above all, Natasha would make him would pay for stealing her object.

" LOKI! " Natasha screamed once she was close enough to the god of mischief.

"Well, well, we meet again, mewling quim. I see you are as mewling as ever." Loki greeted ,his voice full of contempt and derision. He had his usual grin painted on his lips. He was dressed just like the last time he had been on Earth.

The only difference that Natasha could observe was that Loki's hair was a little longer that before, reaching below his shoulder blades.

"And I see you still have your weird obsession for ridiculous horned helmets." Natasha replied, glaring at him. "What's the matter? Don't you have mirrors in Asgard?"

"Ohhhhh. # BURNED."

"Shut up, Steve! "

Loki's cheeks flared with anger and indignation.

"Hum, It's not as if I expected your inferior race to appreciate my sophisticated asgardian fashion sense .I could spend thousands of years criticizing the rags with which you earthlings cover your flabby bodies , but I didn't escape from my prison , evaded Heimdall and made my all my way back here for that." Loki snorted. "-No, I came here burdened with an even bigger and more glorious purpose. So glorious and big that my shoulders hurt."

"Puny god's shoulders hurt because of the beating Hulk gave him a while ago" Hulk said with a shout.

"That was the best beating ever!" Supported Steve "JARVIS recorded it and Tony uploaded the video to the web . Congratulations Loki, I inform you that you are, officially, the most famous person on the internet."

Loki was equally confused and flattered by Steve's words.

"Well, it's nice to see that some of you peasants recognize a natural celebrity when you see it." Loki said.

Steve and Hulk looked at each other before they started laughing.

"Steve, Hulk, stop it. Now is not the time for jokes.-"Natasha scolded them. But after remembering the image of Loki being handled by Hulk as if he was a rag doll, she couldn't help but to smile "All right, maybe that was a little funny ... Oh, who am I kidding? That's the most stupid and funny video I've seen in my life. "

Steve, Hulk and Natasha laughed together again. The only one who didn't find it very funny was, of course, Loki. On the contrary, he was so furious that even his skin turned blue few seconds. Deciding he wasn't going to take the Avengers crap any longer, he launched a magic attack to the mewling woman.

The Black Widow reflexes reacted quickly, but not quickly enough for her to avoid the attack completely. Natasha could only watch in horror as her right foot, which was hit by Loki's attack, began to freeze the same way it had happened with Hulk's stomach.

"NO, NATASHA!" Steve exclaimed after seeing how his partner was wounded "Are you okay? "

"Y ... Yes. I think." Natasha said, holding his frozen foot with both hands.

Loki laughed loudly, approaching Natasha and pointing at her with his spear.

_"A spear?"_ Natasha thought, puzzled _"I could swear that his weapon was some kind of magic staff, not a spear ... Could this be what Hulk meant when he said Loki had a new weapon?"_

That last thought made her heart shrink with disappointment. If that was the case, then Loki wasn't the thief she was looking for. Not only that, but it also meant that she had lost a lot of her precious time ,had gotten into a senseless fight and had ended up with a frozen foot for no good reason.

"Damn. –"She growled "This is what I get for making decisions based on ridiculous internet status."

At least, she had learnt a lesson. Not a very useful one, but a lesson still.

"Admire, human spider." Loki snapped, lifting up into the air the magic spear so Natasha, Hulk and the Captain could clearly see it "Allow your mortal, ugly and rheumy eyes to witness the wonder that is Gungnir!"

" _'Growling'_? "Steve asked, arching an eyebrow. "What kind of weapon is named 'growling'? "

"It's not _growling,_ you idiot. It's **Gungnir**. " Corrected Loki "It rhymes with ... uh, with all words with '_gnir' _termination."

"Oh." Said Steve "Well, in my humblest opinion, that name is very stupid. "

"As if the mere fact of naming weapons wasn't stupid enough ... "hissed Natasha.

"Hulk thinks that puny god should get a more productive hobby." Suggested Hulk.

"Says the mindless beast whose only hobbies are roaring and talking like a caveman. " Loki replied, ignoring the taunts of heroes. "Anyway, I wasn't the one who put that name to this thing. That was the work of my father. I mean, Odin. "

"Well, that explains it all. " Said Steve "What is to expect from the man who named his children 'Thor' and 'Loki'? #SERIOUSLY."

"Ha, ha .Yeah, laugh while you can, Captain Tight Pants. After all, I'll be the one laughing last once I carry out my evil and elaborated plan." Loki informed with his voice full of malice and fun, strongly holding Gungnir with his hands.

"Sure…. Look, it's not as if I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan to conquer Earth…but I seriously have more important matters to attend to ,and I have wasted enough of my time in your games, Loki ." Natasha explained, but Loki showed no signs of hearing her, and instead began to explain his plain to the three Avengers.

"I admit my last attempt to destroy this pathetic planet was quite ... mediocre. The Chitauri were horrible accomplices at their best. But practice and mistakes makes perfect, and all the free time I had while incarcerated allowed me to trace the most complex and evil plan I have ever thought of! It's even more evil than that time when I told Thor that Odin's patch eye was made of candy. Here, I'll show you!"

In less than a blink of an eye, Loki launched a direct attack from Gungnir to Captain America, who had not been so busy checking if his phone had internet coverage, could have easily dodged the attack.

But instead, the poor Captain ended up frozen from his head to his feet.

"No, not again ... "was the last thing Steve had time to say before the ice covered him completely.

"FREEZE!" laughed Loki, watching how the hero was unable to move.

Hulk growled angrily.

"Puny God will pay for hurting friends and telling bad jokes!" Threatened Hulk, but with his stomach frozen , Hulk was as dangerous as Clint when he run out of arrows.

_"Come on Clint, that's the truth."_ Natasha thought, remembering how offended Clint had felt when she told him that in one of their missions.

But at that moment, with the frozen foot, Natasha realized she was no match for Loki. Not without the help of her friends, who were now a human Popsicle and a snow-belly beast.

The Avengers were in a critical situation!

Loki laughed triumphantly.

"First. " he said "I will freeze each one of you, and the hawk , the iron man and my idiot brother as well. Then I'll take you all to the tower where the iron man lives, and I'll make you watch as I transform the whole city into ice cream ...AND EAT IT ALL! Ehehehe! THIS SHALL BE THEAVENGERS FINAL DEMISE! This will be the day that the future generations of all the nine realms will remember as the time Loki Laufeyson conquered Midgard with the power of Gungnir and ice cream! "

" NO! " Shouted Natasha, Hulk and Steve at the same time.

" YES! - Loki tell them. "YES, YES!"

" No, really! –"said Natasha again " I have no time for this. "

But Loki was too busy imagining how it would be once he had reclaimed victory for himself to put any attention to Natasha.

And for the very first time that day, the Black Widow began to fear the worst.

Would she never be able to recover her stolen object?

And if Loki was not the thief, then who?

Her mind was lost in both doubts when suddenly Loki aimed Gungnir at her.

"I'll freeze you first and then that green beast, mewling spider. " Loki hissed, squinting.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? " Natasha said defiantly. "I dare you to do it."

If that was meant to be her final defeat, she decided, she would lose with honor and pride.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
